


Soaked

by OMOWatcher



Series: My RPF Dumpster [3]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Romanian Actor RPF, Sebastian Stan RPF
Genre: Alternative Use For Ties, Barebacking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Frottage, Just Smutty Smut From Smutland, Light Bondage, Like Super Light Barely There, No shame november, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Third Person Omniscient, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, literally nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMOWatcher/pseuds/OMOWatcher
Summary: He chuckled, a dark, sensual sound; it was full of promise that made her clench in anticipation.
 The results of combining Sebastian Stan with an incredible suit, and a gorgeous shirt and tie...Happy No Shame November!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SebastianFloofyHair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianFloofyHair/gifts).



> Pure, unadulterated smut. Nothing more, nothing less. Prompted by [SebastianFloofyHair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianFloofyHair) after seeing the photo below of Sebastian at the Doctor Strange Premiere in New York City. So go and blame her for this travesty (A.K.A. check out her stuff). ;-)
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Betaread by the amazing [LittleSolnyshka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesolnyshka) \- who also writes incredible stuff, so check her works too! - but, as per usual, I am a fiddler, so any remaining errors are a result of me being incapable of leaving well alone!
> 
>     
>  **Disclaimer:**
> 
>  
> 
> I don't know the actual, real Sebastian Stan. This is just a facsimile of him and both he and the story bear no relation to reality. Any similarities in the scenario to Real Life™ are just coincidence. I intend no harm or upset to Sebastian, or his family and friends. Everything is completely made up from the depraved depths of my brain.

 

She made a noise in the back of her throat as she tore her lips from Sebastian’s, frantically digging into his pockets for the key to the front door of the apartment that he currently had her pressed up against. His hands curved around her hips, pulling himself into her body, the long line of his arousal burning into her hip as he ignored her attempts and tilted his head to nip and lick at the side of her neck, biting down just hard enough for a ragged moan to bubble free from her lips.

“Shit, Sebastian, come on,” she whined in frustration, smacking both palms against the firm muscle of his chest that was already starting to fill out as he prepared for shooting _Infinity Wars._

He chuckled, a dark, sensual sound; it was full of promise that made her pelvic muscles clench in anticipation, but he freed one hand to dig out his key-ring and unlocked the door over her shoulder. He pulled her against him as the door swung inwards, walking her backwards as he dipped his head to kiss her again, one hand lifting to slide into her hair as he licked into her mouth, tasting the heady mix of champagne, sharp berries from dessert and her own flavour. He breathed a rumble of satisfaction, drawing her tongue to twine with his as he slammed the door closed behind them with the heel of one perfectly polished oxford and turned on the spot to push her against the nearest wall.

She moaned against his lips as her back thudded into the surface, tangling one hand into his already dishevelled hair to tug at him harder, kiss him deeper, while the other slid from his waist to cup the rich, perfectly cut fabric covering his firm backside. He ground into her, nudging her thighs apart to slide between them and rocked his pelvis against her own, his knees flexing to line up his hardness with her aching core, pulling her right leg up around his hip as they moved together. His breath burst through his nose harshly, his teeth closing around her lower lip and nipping, as he dropped both hands to cup her buttocks and lifted her, blindly turning and aiming for their bedroom as she clung to him, legs locked around his hips.  

“Christ, _iubi_ _,_ need you so fuckin' bad right now,” he groaned, his breath fanning across her ear and she moaned into his neck, inhaling the barely-there cologne, just a touch of YSL L’Homme melding with his natural scent. The scruff of his newly maturing beard prickled against the delicate skin of her lips as she kissed along his jawline, back to his ear, lapping at the sensitive spot behind the lobe and feeling him shudder in response.

She just managed to reach out and flip the light switch as he carried her over to the bed and laughed quietly, her eyes sparkling as he plopped her down onto the downy comforter, before dropping to his knees before her, bespoke suit be damned. She pushed herself up onto her elbows to watch as he reached for one of her feet, kissing the top of the arch as he slid the heel off then repeated the motion with the second.

He quickly untied his own shoes, wriggling his toes out of the leather before shoving them out of the way, and slipped a finger into the top of his black socks to drag them off. Flicking open the button of his suit jacket, he slid it from his broad shoulders, draping it across the nearby chair, before reaching up to loosen his already crooked, gloriously plum silk tie, popping his collar as well.  He started methodically rolling his shirt sleeves until they sat halfway along his toned forearms, showing off his long fingers and beautiful hands to perfection.

Catching her watching, her cheek caught between her teeth, he smirked wickedly and raised an eyebrow. They’d been together long enough to know exactly how to drive each other crazy by now, and he knew about her weakness for this look. With a groan, she fell back against the mattress, hearing his laugh as he reached back for her, his palms settling on her ankles and smoothing up, across her knees, underneath the hem of her dress and along the length of her thighs until his fingertips dipped underneath the lace hem of her thigh high stockings, peeling them away from her and alternated peppering each leg with open mouthed kisses and licks as each inch of new skin was exposed.

When he eventually looked up to meet her eyes, his pupils were blown, the vivid blue barely visible around the blackness, and his tongue flicked out to wet his kiss-swollen lips. Surging forward, he hovered over her, crushing her mouth under his in a frantic clash of teeth and tongues, tasting, nipping, licking, that left them both panting hard when they finally broke apart, their foreheads resting together as they shared breaths.

“God, _iubi,_ c’mere,” he crooned, sliding his arms under her body and rolling them both over so she straddled his waist before pushing them both to sit upright. Deft fingers found the long zip fastening the back of her gown and dragged it smoothly down, tracing the graceful bumps of her spine as the gossamer material spread in his wake. When the tab reached the end, just above the curve of her bottom, he trailed his fingers back up to her shoulders, tracing the gentle arch of her collarbones with his thumbs as he slowly slipped the straps over her arms, letting the fabric puddle around her waist before enveloping her in his embrace. His lips traced the lace edging of her bra cups before he nuzzled his nose into the hollow between her breasts and inhaled, his breath shuddering.

“You always smell so incredible. Makes it so difficult being around you sometimes,” he admitted, sliding the bra straps down her arms slowly. “because just the scent of you makes me so hard I can’t bear it,”

She moaned, her head tipping back as she gripped at his shoulders, the soft cotton of his shirt, still warm from his skin, bunching under hands. He reached to unfasten the clasp of her bra, finally pulling the lacy cups down to free her breasts into his waiting hands. Letting go for a moment, she untangled herself from the loops of fabric, tossing the garment away blindly and linked her fingers at the nape of his neck. His palms grazed across her skin, her already taut nipples hardening even further, almost painfully, as he paused, tugging and tweaking the engorged flesh between his thumb and forefinger until she whimpered his name.

A heated smile crookedly curved across his face, and she watched as he ducked his head to capture one peak between his luscious, pink lips, into the heat of his mouth, suckling and tracing his tongue over it while his hand continued to tease the other, before swapping sides. The scrape of his stubble added a delightful counterpoint to the smooth strokes of his tongue, and every pull sent a bolt of frantic desire straight to her clit, the ache building low, low in her belly, and she rolled her hips against him, against the generous bulge in his beautifully cut suit pants, feeling him twitch up against her in return.

“Sebastian... baby, please...” she stuttered out between gasps. “Gonna ruin your suit,”

“Fuck my suit,” he groaned into her skin, between gentle nips, tugging at first one peak, then the other. His hands dropped to her hips and hauled her more firmly against himself, his pelvis rolling up to grind into her almost desperately. “‘ll get it dry cleaned, hafta feel you against me,”

As he bucked underneath her, she gasped, letting go of him to drop her hands to the bunched up silk and lace around her waist, and pulling the dress over her head as Sebastian continued to hold her against him, his heels digging into the mattress to give himself more purchase to rock upwards. Once she was bared to him, she let the fabric billow and drift to the floor, watching as his eyes traced the full length of her body hungrily. His fingers teased the edge of her panties, underneath her navel and across her hips, before he fell backwards against the bed with a moan, thrusting up hard as his hands cupped her ass, fingers sliding under the lace and biting into the tender flesh as he ground against the heat of her body.

Groaning, she leaned forwards, bracing herself against his broad chest with one hand while the other started tugging the buttons free along the length of his chest, parting the material and kissing each area of skin that was revealed to her along the way. His own nipples were already tight under the soft material and when she finally had the last button open, and could spread it away from his torso completely, she immediately returned the favour, her thumb circling one dusky, beaded peak while she drew the other between her lips, dragging her tongue firmly across the little bud before gently enclosing it between her teeth and tugging until he moaned her name huskily, his hips stuttering beneath her, his head thrown back, exposing the full length of his throat.

Leaning forwards, she kissed and nipped at the tender skin over his Adam’s apple, up towards his jaw, before catching his full lower lip between her teeth, pulling and laving until his eyes fluttered shut and he lurched upwards, his hands lifting to cup her head, thumbs brushing her cheeks as he kissed her breathless, rolling them over and nudging between her legs with his own. His need burned feverishly in his pelvis, his dick achingly hard, already desperate to feel her deliciously tight body around him, and it was so tempting to just push the material of her panties to the side and plunge into her while still clothed; he held back, though, as he had something he wanted to do first, an image that he’d been driven mad by for hours. He shucked off his shirt, letting it fall to the carpet, and his hands made fast work of his belt and pants as she watched, her lips parted and her eyes glazed with desire.

She glanced down at his boxer briefs, whining in the back of her throat at the damp spot visible on the soft material where it stretched over the tip of his cock, where he was already leaking precome, and reached for him. But Sebastian caught her wrist, shaking his head no, and instead slid her further up the bed, taking both of her hands and closing them around the wooden posts of the headboard.

“Stay there,” he ordered, his voice gravelly with need, and his fingers quickly unhitched the rich purple tie still hanging around his neck.

She bit back a moan as she realised his plan barely a second before he stretched over her and tied the cool silk around first one wrist, winding it through the bars before knotting it around the second, and giving it a quick tug.

“You let go, we’re done, got it?” he told her, his voice gentle, and she nodded vigorously, recognising that he was giving her a way out at any point. They’d done this before. She knew the tie would just tug free if she pulled away, but that didn’t matter. He smirked at her response and slid back down the bed, trailing kisses from her chin, down her throat and chest, over her belly and down to her panties, nudging at her knees with his hands and spreading her wide to get get a good look at her, laid out before him.

“Fuck, _iubi_ , you’re soaked!” he hissed, even before he reached to drag his fingertips along the drenched material covering her pussy. A flush crept along her chest, warming her face, at his words, and she jerked involuntarily at his touch over her panties. Fingers wrapping around the lace and silk at her hips, he tugged the garment off her, watching as she raised her hips to help, before he dropped them beside him. “So beautiful...” he praised and she writhed, her desperation to feel him inside her, touching her, _anything_ , ratcheting up with every word he spoke.

Instead, he settled down on his front, tugging her legs over his shoulders and she whimpered in anticipation. He grinned at her, a filthy smile filled with lust, slipping one arm under her thigh to settle his hand low over her pelvis, and using the thumb and forefinger of the other to tease between her slippery folds and open her to his gaze.

“You look so sweet. I know you taste sweet...” he almost whispered, his voice husky, and the puff of his breath against her clit sent trickles of pleasure curling around it, spreading through her groin until she was ready to beg him to just please, do _something_... and then she was crying out wordlessly as he swept the velvet flat of his tongue the full length of her, from her opening to clit, humming in pleasure against her before he pulled back just a fraction.

“Fuck, _iubi,am vrut să te gust toată deseară!”_ he murmured roughly, before lowering his mouth back to her, his tongue tracing his name across her clit over and over as the hand spread on her abdomen held her writhing hips to the bed. She mewled helplessly, head tossing on the pillows as she gripped the headboard with white knuckles; her desire was tightening like a rubber band, twisting further and further, her toes curling helplessly against his back. The scuff of his beard against her thighs, the wet heat of his mouth, drawing her ever closer; when he shifted, drawing his first two fingers through her arousal before sinking them inside her, she whimpered his name brokenly, her back bowing when he flickered them forward, hitting the spot that always drove her insane.

“Oh God, oh please, Sebastian, so close, please, please...” she begged, the dual stimulation keeping her teetering on the very edge, until suddenly he pulled away, his fingers slipped out of her, and his panting breaths just wafting across her throbbing clit as she whined in frustration. “No, no, **fuck,** no!”

Smoothing his hand over her belly, he shushed her gently.

“I know, _iubi,_ but trust me. You know it’ll be worth it,” he promised, catching his lower lip between his teeth as he met her gaze. The frown on her face tugged at him, but she reluctantly nodded, her head thudding back into the pillows, and he rewarded her by placing an open mouthed kiss over her clit. She moaned as the firm tip of his tongue snaked between her folds, lapping softly at the nectar there and the vibration of him groaning against her caused her eyes to flutter shut.

“Taste so fucking good,” he mumbled, before dipping back in, nudging deeper and deeper inside her with each sweep and lifting his thumb to settle over the top of her clit, drawing circles around the sensitive nub in time with the motion of his tongue deep inside her pussy.

She wished she could just bury her hands into his hair, hold him steady until she came under his ministrations, but instead she clutched at the polished wood underneath her fingers and arched as hard as his hand on her pelvis would allow. Her frustration quickly ebbed away as she drew close to her peak again, her muscles twitching in expectation, but once again, he withdrew and she turned her face into the pillow to scream in frustration. She was so close she could feel herself throbbing with the desperate need, pulsing in time with her pounding heart, and she was shocked to feel tears prickling behind her eyes. Her belly ached with the denial, and, as if reading her thoughts, Sebastian smoothed his hand over her lower abdomen, whispering soothing nonsense, and planting kisses over the insides of her thighs until she began to relax.

When she turned back, her eyes were dry, but he reached up to brush his thumb across her flushed cheekbone, before dragging it across her lips, and smiled gently. She felt his fingers slide inside her first, and moaned in relief as he dragged them back, until they were barely there, before sinking back in up to the third knuckle. After a few more seconds, his lips closed around her swollen clit, laving gently before his tongue began a familiar dance that always brought her to the edge almost immediately.

“Oh, God, Sebastian....” she begged, lifting her head to lock her eyes with his, “Please.... Don’t stop, don’t stop, please, fuck...”

He redoubled his efforts, fluttering his fingertips over the spot inside her and suckling firmly at her clit. She whined, a high pitched, desperate sound, her thighs tensing over his shoulders as the pressure coalesced into one solid mass of desire before finally, finally shattering into a million shards of glorious pleasure, exploding out from her centre in waves. Her pelvic muscles spasmed around his fingers again and again, and he quickly pulled them free, lowering his mouth to lap at the gush of fluid that burst forth, soaking his face, his chin, the comforter beneath them even as he greedily lapped up what he could. His thumb shifted, traced gently expanding circles around her clit to prolong the release, wringing every iota of euphoria from her, until she finally begged him to stop.

Placing one final chaste kiss above her clit, he push himself upwards with a satisfied grin. She blushed, even though she knew how much he loved that response from her and he squeezed her hip reassuringly. Wiping his dripping hand on his thigh so that he could unwrap the tie from her wrists, he eased her arms down into a more comfortable position, rubbing at the aching muscles and examining her skin for any chafing.  Only when he was happy that she was comfortable did he reach up, wiping the back of his hand over the wetness still clinging to his mouth and chin, even parts of his cheeks, and a single droplet trickled down to gather in the hollow at the base of his throat.

A noise of satisfaction welled up from her chest as she watched him, the skin on the inside of her thighs already tender from the burn of his scruff. Despite that, she pushed herself up onto one elbow, reaching with the other hand to slide across the solid line of his dick, still trapped in the snug cotton of his boxers. His breath escaped as a hiss as she rubbed her thumb over the wet patch that had grown exponentially larger, before she reached to tug them down over his hips. He quickly shucked them off, discarding them without concern, and she reached for him once more. He lowered himself over her, kissing her deeply, slowly, as if he had forever to simply slide his lips over hers, and she slipped one hand into his thick, tousled hair while the other trailed down over his chest, his abs, feeling the muscles twitch as she drew closer to where he wanted her touch the most.

When her fingers finally wrapped around the length of his cock, he couldn’t help but arch into her hand with a grunt. He needed her so badly, his balls heavy and already tight. The slide of his foreskin over the head, and her thumb brushing, teasing at the sublimely sensitive web of skin had him reciting basketball statistics in his head so that he wouldn’t lose it in that moment.

“Please, _iubi,_ stop,” he asked, his teeth gritted as he lifted one hand to cover hers, before admitting, “this is already going to be over embarrassingly quickly as it is. Carry on and I won’t even get inside you.”

She let out a shuddery breath, and nodded, locking her ankles around his hips and drawing him down against her. He worked the full length of his dick through her slickness twice, biting his lip as his back arched at the sensation, before dropping his hand back to the base of his cock to nudge his tip inside her, finally burying himself into her with one smooth stroke. They both groaned, and Sebastian rested his forehead against hers as she adjusted to his presence and he fought not to come at the tight squeeze of her muscles around him before he’d even got going. He slotted their lips together, tongues tangling languidly, and she drew her hands down the strong muscles of his back until they both began to move in tandem.

His thrusts began shallow, more rocking their pelvises together than anything, but in no time, the depth increased, until eventually he was withdrawing almost completely before slamming back into her, as she bucked up to meet every stroke. His mouth settled against her shoulder, sucking and nipping at the muscle where it transformed into her neck and she whimpered his name as his teeth grazed the skin, pleasure coiling once more in the pit of her belly despite everything previously. Sebastian noticed too, lifting his head to stare into her eyes, his own heavy lidded and his mouth open as he panted in pleasure.

“Oh, fuck, _iubi,_ you gonna come again?” he asked hoarsely. When she nodded, he shifted his weight to one arm so that he could slide his hand between them to where their bodies joined, settling his thumb back over her clit. “I can feel you squeezin’ me so tight, but fuck, ’m so close, I don’ know if I can get you there first,”

“Just do it,” she whispered against his ear, feeling him shudder underneath her hands, and dragging her nails across his shoulder blades. “Take what you need,”

He groaned her name, burying his face into her shoulder as he began to pound into her, his hips snapping faster as his thumb rubbed frantically over her slick flesh. She moaned helplessly, her climax building fast, as if appreciating the urgency, and before long she was right back at the edge, just in time to feel him start to swell even further inside her.

" _Iubi..._ Sorry... _Te rog!_ " he gasped

“I'm right there, do it, come for me, Sebastian...” she whimpered.

He moaned, hot breath fanning over her neck as the white hot pleasure coalesced at the base of his spine and burst outwards, his toes curling and digging into the comforter as his back arched, his mouth opened in a perfect O as his breath rushed out in a long groan of her name. Tingling heat flushed every inch of him from head to toe and his eyes rolled back as he spilled into her. When he felt her pussy rhythmically clutching around him a moment later as her own climax hit, his hips stuttered at the overstimulation; he whined into her skin, his thumb still brushing erratically over her until they both collapsed in a tangle of limbs and sweat damp skin, pleasurable aftershocks causing occasional shudders to travel through them both. After a minute, he found enough energy to roll them both over so she lay against his chest, their legs entwined as their breathing slowed and their skin cooled.

Eventually, goosebumps rose over her skin and she shivered, rousing Sebastian enough to pull the covers out from underneath her and over them both, flipping off the lights, and in only moments they were both sleeping, still twisted together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Translations 

iubi: love, babe. (Go Back)

am vrut să te gust toată deseară: I've wanted to taste you all night. (Go Back)

te rog: please (Go Back)


End file.
